


Beach Day

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, SouRin Summer Fest, because the event requires sourin focus, sourin focused soumakorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys spend the day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out polyships that were sourin focused were allowed for this event... so this happened.
> 
> Sourin Summer Fest Week 3: Outdoor Sports
> 
> I hope water gun fights count as a sport haha

Rin sprinted down the beach, doing his best to avoid the bursts of water from Sousuke’s gun.  His own water gun was woefully low on ammo but every time he tried to quickly fill it up in the ocean, Sousuke would tackle him into the surf.  While he didn’t mind the subsequent kisses, Rin still really wanted to win this water gun fight.

It was bad enough that Sousuke was hot on his tail but he had no idea where Haru was.  Rin glanced over at their umbrella, spotting only Makoto sitting in the shade.  Makoto had lost the game almost instantly, though he seemed fine with watching his best friend and boyfriends get competitive.

“You’re distracted, Rin,” Sousuke whispered in his ear before hoisting him up.

Cursing under his breath, Rin tried to wiggle out of Sousuke’s arms.  He should have been paying more attention because Sousuke was never one to let an opportunity pass by.

Sousuke carried him into the ocean, ignoring his protests, before tossing him into the water.  Rin caught sight of the wide grin on his face right before he crashed down into the water.

He came up sputtering, pushing his hair out of his eyes and glaring at Sousuke.  Forgetting entirely about his gun, he ran towards Sousuke, tackling him down into the surf.  They grappled with each other, both trying to gain the upper hand but slipping because of the sand and water.

After a few moments of struggle, Sousuke pinned him down in the surf.  He laced their fingers together, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Rin.

Rin clung to his hands, pressing up to meet the kiss, grateful that they were the only ones on the beach that day.  He was losing himself to the kiss, content to just lie there in the sand and make out for the rest of the day.

That was until he was hit in the face by a blast of water that definitely was not a wave.

Annoyed, Rin glared up at Haru, who stood over them with water gun in hand.

“I win,” he said, face blank aside from a small quirk of his lips.  Without another word, he turned and ran down the beach, anticipating Rin’s reaction.

“Haru!  Come back!”  Rin yelled, pushing at Sousuke’s chest to get his boyfriend off of him.

Sousuke rolled his eyes but moved aside to let Rin scramble to his feet.  Shaking his head, he handed Rin his full water gun and gave him a thumbs up.  “Get him back for us both.”

* * *

The sun had dipped low in the sky by the time Rin and Haru collapsed onto the beach blanket.  They had chased each other around for hours, starting new water gun fights or swimming competitions out in the ocean.  Sousuke had juggled between playing judge and checking on Makoto, making sure his other boyfriend wasn’t feeling left out.  He had sat down with Makoto on the blanket not long before the other two joined them.

“Did you have fun?”  Makoto asked, smiling as he handed Rin and Haru water bottles. 

Haru gave a short nod and Rin chugged half his water before giving a nod of his own.

“I know I had fun,” Sousuke said, shooting Rin a grin.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Rin threw the cap of his water bottle at Sousuke, grinning with satisfaction as it pelted him in the cheek.  “Maybe next time I’ll just sit with Makoto.”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t like it.”  Sousuke leaned across Makoto, pressing a kiss to Rin’s cheek.  “You had fun, admit it.”

“No way,” Rin said, though a smile was breaking out across his face.  He turned and kissed Sousuke properly, smiling as he did so.

“I’m still here, you know,” Haru griped, sipping at his water and looking off into the opposite direction.  Honestly, he didn’t know why he put up with how ridiculous his friends were.

Sousuke frowned but he pulled back, sitting back down on Makoto’s left.  “Why’d we invite Haru on our date anyway?”

“He wanted to swim,” Makoto answered easily, not at all bothered that his best friend was interfering with their date.

“You need a chaperone,” Haru said, matter-of-fact, as he turned to look them.

Sousuke’s frown deepened for a moment before he met Haru’s gaze and leaned forward, placing a firm kiss on both Makoto and Rin’s cheeks.  As he pulled back, he gave Haru a smug smile, considering this payback from when Haru had shot water at him earlier.  His smile vanished a moment later as he let out an undignified squawk when Haru squirted his water bottle at him.  He looked to Rin and Makoto for help, face dripping with water, only to find his boyfriends doubled over laughing.

The two of them only laughed harder when Sousuke gave them a wounded look.  After a few moments of cackling, Rin took pity on him and leaned across Makoto to give Sousuke another kiss.

“Don’t pout, Sou,” Rin teased, speaking against his lips before kissing him again.  “It makes you look adorable.”

Sousuke huffed, though he pulled Rin closer to steal a few more kisses.  He ignored the exasperated look Haru gave him, focusing his attention on Rin. 

Makoto simply smiled as he watched them before giving Haru a smile as well.  “We should do this again soon.  I had a lot of fun.”

Haru nodded, a small smile working its way onto his face.  “I want to swim again.”

Rin pulled away from Sousuke when Makoto started talking and maneuvered to sit himself between his boyfriends.  Lacing his arms through theirs, he grinned.  “I agree.  I’ve love to do this again.  As long as you’re up for more races, Haru.  I won’t lose next time.”

Moving his hand to lace his fingers with Rin’s, Sousuke smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Rin’s head.  The thought of coming back here and spending a day on the beach just having fun with his boyfriends sounded perfect.  “I can’t wait.”


End file.
